Time Travel: Harry Potter, meet James Potter
by SSS - Severus Snape Supporter
Summary: harry's booted 20 years in the past and falls for Snape, of all people. how does he cope with meeting his future mom and dad? or would that be past? just don't overthink the whole time-line thing, it gives you a massive headache. i've done it enough 2 kno
1. 1

**A/N: i am sorry to the people who were reading this before i changed it. i went through several different scenarios in my head to see how i could get it where i wanted it to be, and well, none of them really fit. so i am re-writing this. once again, i apologize to those who were reading this before i re-wrote it.**

Harry Potter hurried down the dungeon stairways to the Potions classroom, his first class of the first day. Joy. He had just started his seventh year. He ran into the classroom and took his usual seat up front just a moment before Snape banged the door open as per usual. Harry didn't jump; he was too used to the sound.

"You will be brewing the Wolfsbane Potion," Snape snarled. "One of the most difficult potions in existence. Depending on how well you do, this will tell me whether you are serious about your Potion NEWT or not. The recipe's on the board - " Snape flicked his wand and it appeared. " - Begin!"

Harry had just started brewing the extremely difficult potion when suddenly, there was a flash of bright white light and a high, keening noise. Harry disappeared from that time.

"It_ is _him," Snape whispered in awe. Thankfully, no-one seemed to notice. Then he invisibly shook himself and barked, "Miss Granger! Please inform the headmaster that someone has just been 'dropped in'. he'll know what I mean."

Hermione nodded her head and took off running.

Harry, meanwhile, was dropping into someone else's cauldron - 20 years in the past. Harry heard several screams, and saw a young Severus Snape. _Holy crap. I'm in the past,_ was his last thought before blacking out.

Severus Snape, the person who's cauldron had just been tipped, was the only one splashed with the potion (besides Harry). Painful boils sprouted where the potion touched his skin. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

Slughorn looked around the room. "Mr. Snape, if you could please escort our, er, visitor, to the hospital wing, seeing as you need to visit yourself."

Severus nodded and levitated Harry to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey bustled over. "Oh my stars! What happened?"

"He fell into my cauldron. I got splashed," Severus said shortly, wincing.

Pomfrey quickly gave Severus a Boil Cure potion and started working on Harry. Severus sneaked off, seeing an opportunity to get out of there before the overprotective medi-witch told him to stay there.

Harry slowly woke. He groaned, he had a pounding headache. He rubbed his temples, and it receded somewhat. He felt his glasses shoved on his face, so he opened his eyes and saw a very angry Albus Dumbledore sitting beside his bed. He groaned again.

"What is your name? Who are you? Where are you from?" Dumbledore fired off rapidly.

Harry quickly thought, still rubbing his head. He sighed, "My name is Max, Maximum Ride." He had heard of some Muggles talking this book series called "Maximum Ride" by James Patterson, and had liked the name. "What year is this?"

Dumbledore was so taken aback by the question, he immediately answered, "1977."

Again, thinking quickly, Harry said, "Well, there you go. I am from the past."

"It seems as though you 'dropped in' one of my students cauldrons," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, because I can't tell weather I've fallen or not," Harry said sarcastically. "I realized that. Anyway, I should probably get Sorted. we don't know how long I'm going to be here, so I might as well get comfortable."

"Right you are Mr. Ride. As soon as Madame Pomfrey lets you out, we will Sort you," Dumbledore agreed. He left, leaving Harry to fall back asleep.

This time, when Harry woke, Madame Pomfrey was performing diagnostic charms on him. She sighed, and said, "Well Mr. Ride, it appears you are free to go. Lucky for you, it's almost breakfast time, so just go to the Great Hall. Dumbledore will be waiting for you so you may be Sorted."

Harry grinned. "Thank you. Er, where are my clothes? I don't fancy the idea of going out in a hospital gown."

Madame Pomfrey pointed to his feet. Harry saw his clothes all folded up there. "Oh. Thanks again." Pomfrey nodded and went into her office. Harry quickly dressed and dashed down into the Great Hall. He saw Dumbledore standing there with the Sorting Hat on the stool beside him.

"Ah, Mr. Ride. When everyone gets here for breakfast, I shall introduce you and you'll be Sorted. I'll place the Hat on your head, and when it shouts out your house - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin - I'll direct you to the correct table."

Right then the bell rang for breakfast, and about 300 students all poured in and settled at their House tables. They looked bewildered at Dumbledore and Harry, before shutting up as Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"Now then students, it seems that the young man who 'dropped in' our seventh year's potions lesson is, in fact, from the past. None of us know how or why, but as you all should know, sometimes magic does things to us for the better. His name is Maximum Ride. I will Sort him, as we don't know how long he could possibly be here." Dumbledore gestured for Harry to have a seat and placed the Hat on his head. Harry awaited anxiously for the Hat to speak.

_"I have been awaken to Sort a 7th year?" _the Hat griped.

"Yeah," Harry thought.

_"Intriguing mind you have, Mr. Po- excuse me, Mr. Ride. You are a time-traveler?"_

"No, I'm an exchange student from Zimbabwe."

_"Yeesh! No need for sarcasm. So, will you accept what my future self suggested for you the first time then?"_

"Yes."

"SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shouted.

Harry walked over to the table, quite satisfied, and sat next to Severus. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Severus Snape," Severus replied.

"Maximum Ride, as you heard," Harry said, and shook Severus' hand. "I guess I'll be rooming with you?"

"Yes."

"Do you like potions?"

"Are you kidding? It's my favorite class!" Severus had excitement on his face, the only emotion besides hate that Harry had ever seen on him.

"Good. Mine too. Potions are epic!"

"Epic?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Means awesome, but it's shorter. Popular word in my time."

"Ah."

**A/N: as my first AN said at the top, i am re-writing this - hopefully for the better. From now on, Harry will be called Max.**


	2. 2

**A/N: i am sorry to the people who were reading this before i changed it. i went through several different scenarios in my head to see how i could get it where i wanted it to be, and well, none of them really fit. so i am re-writing this. once again, i apologize to those who were reading this before i re-wrote it. So please go back to chapter one and re-read.  
**


	3. 3

**A/N: as a reminder, from now on, Harry will be called Max.**

When the Sorting was finally finished, Max and Severus enjoyed a quiet dinner and marched up to bed after Dumbledore gave the standard "after the Welcoming Feast" speech. Max nearly started hyperventilating at the sight of Severus half-naked. _what the bloody hell?_ Max thought to himself. _Thist is _Snape_ I'm thinking about like that! _Another voice said, _Yes, but he and you are the same age now. And you know you're gay! Plus he's smokin'! _Max gave in to the truthful voice and fell asleep fantasizing about the boy not five feet from him. Little did he know, Severus was doing the same thing about Max.

HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS

Early the next morning, Max and Severus rose to take a shower. Max caught a glimpse of Severus' bits, and a thrill went through him. He mentally sighed and took his shower, before rushing down to breakfast. the other Slytherins joined him a few minutes later.

Soon after they began eating, Slughorn came around with their schedules. "Mr... Ride, was it?" Max nodded. "Since you choose two electives in third year, I don't know which you would take. So please, tell me, and I'll adjust your schedule accordingly."

Max immediately replied, "Whatever Severus Snape is taking."

Severus looked at Max in surprise.

"That would be Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Are you sure Mr. Ride?" Slughorn asked.

_As sure as you eat _way_ too many Chocolate Frogs,_Max thought. "Yes. Severus can help me get caught up as well as show me around."

Slughorn finished making the changes and handed Max his schedule. "Here you are, Mr. Ride. Enjoy Hogwarts." He walked off.

"Is it just me or is he the fattest, creepiest wizard I've ever seen?" Max asked dryly.

"He is the fattest, creepiest wizard we've ever seen," Severus smirked.

Max smiled. "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

A pink tinge appeared in Severus' cheeks. They quickly finished breakfast and headed off to their first class of the day. Which happened to be Transfiguration with the Gryffs. "Ah, crap," Max whimpered.

"I know. Idiotic Gryffindors," Severus agreed. "Except, of course, Lily."

Max's heart beat faster at the thought of his mum - alive! "Who's Lily?"

"Only my best friend," Severus drawled. "You can meet her if we hurry to the class. She's always first."

They hurried to Professor McGonagall's classroom. Lily was already there, of course.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "You're the new guy, Max, right?"

Max nodded.

"Neat. We always get to choose our own seats, so if I were you, I'd sit far away from the Marauders and Malfoy," Lily shuddered. The Marauders are bullying toerags, and Malfoy's just plain creepy." Lily shuddered again.

"He certainly looks the part," Max said.

"Come on," Lily waved them over to a bench and sat. Severus sat next to her, and Max on the other side of Lily. Then, as they were getting out their supplies, the door banged open, and more of the Gryffindors and Slytherins rushed in. Unfortunately, the Marauders chose to be seated around Severus, Max, and Lily.

"Oi Ride, you better stay away from my girl," James threatened.

"I'm not your girl you son of a banshee," Lily calmly spoke.

The class ooh'ed.

"Besides, you'd have nothing to worry about anyway," Max added.

"Why?" James asked suspiciously.

"You don't need to know," Max sneered.

Severus felt a glimmer of hope come into his heart. He had liked Max immediately upon seeing him standing up next to Dumbledore like a heaven-sent angel.

Right then, McGonagall walked briskly in the door. "Class, today we are working on conjuring puppies," she said sharply.

Max and Lily straightened up, eager to finally learn how to make their favourite animal appear. As McGonagall explained, Max and Lily took copious notes, not wanting to miss a thing. When she finally turned them loose to practice, Max and Lily jumped straight in, concentrating hard. After several tries, Max conjured a Grim-like pup, that of which reminded him of a smaller Sirius. Lily got a little Golden Retriever pup. The seventeen-year-old Sirius noted that Max had, well, a smaller him for a dog, and pointed it out to the rest of the Marauders. Peter got really freaked out, James was suspicious again, and Remus felt like maybe this mysterious time-traveler wasn't exactly from the past. After all, why did he look so much like Prongs? And smell like Lily and Prongs? However, Remus kept this all to himself. _He_ didn't want to be the one who screwed up the time-line.

McGonagall came around to check on everyone's progress. So far, only Lily and Max had conjured full dogs; most of the others had only gotten a tail or a paw or two. However, Potter had come up with a half of a dog, and the poor thing was yelping in pain. McGonagall swiftly Vanished the puppy before the little guy could get hurt any worse. She looked over at Severus, who had managed to get a three-legged dog. It was a good thing it wasn't uncommon in dogs; otherwise the cute Boxer would be in pain. Actually, he was romping with Max's and Lily's dogs.

"Mr. Ride and Mr. Snape, 20 points to Slytherin for successfully conjuring a puppy. Each. Miss Evans, 20 points to Gryffindor for successfully conjuring a puppy," McGonagall said.

Max, Severus, and Lily pulled a three-way high-five.

Max's heart suddenly kicked into high gear as his hand came into contact with Severus'. He gasped slightly, just enough to be noticed by Lily and Severus, and glanced at Severus. Max felt sparks fly in that half-second of contact. He was instantly in love with the young man at his side, but he was frightened that Severus didn't like him back - or worse - wasn't even gay.

Severus' heart raced when he felt Max's hand slap against his own. He heard Max's tiny gasp and saw the glance. His hope increased tenfold. He was falling deeper in love with the young time-traveler by his side with each passing second - and he wasn't even sure Max was gay, let alone liked him.

Lily thought, _oh no,_and laughed silently. She could tell that the boys liked each other. She smiled the tiniest smile for a second. There would be trouble if these two didn't confess their feelings - and soon.

The two boys and girl turned to watch their dogs romp over the desks. Max performed a shield charm to keep them from falling off. Lily kept awww'ing at anything cute that happened, which was often, but Max and Severus just smiled anytime something _they_ thought was cute that happened - it wouldn't do to act all girly. Too soon for the teens, McGonagall had to come around and Vanish the puppies. Lily sighed sadly as her retriever disappeared, along with the Boxer and Grim pup.

"Don't worry Evans, I'll conjure you a new pup!" proclaimed Potter.

"Oh no you won't. With what happened to the other dog, you'll just get another pup in pain. Not very impressive," Lily said.

The bell rang, and everybody hurried out of the classroom. Max and Severus drifted through the rest of the day remembering the moment their hands touched, but each afraid of the others' reaction.

**A/N: yeah, it's been too long. school attacked me. i changed my name. school is still attacking. barely any time to get this out of my mind and published. hope you enjoyed!** **and i hope you are liking Remus, he will play into the story big-time later, as will Lily, of course. hopefully, the next chapter will contain the memory of Lil's forgiveness to Severus.**


	4. 4

On their way to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Severus recalled the end of sixth year.

_Flashback_

_Severus was standing at the Fat Lady. "Lily, please!_ _I didn't mean to say that - that word last year!"_

_Lily crossed her arms. "Sev, you still said it! I **knew** hanging around Mulciber and Avery wouldn't be good for you! I asked and told you to get away from them, but you never listened!"_

_Tears began falling down Severus' face. "Lily, you're my best and only friend! Mulciber and Avery... I thought they would protect me from those stinking Marauders! They haven't! Lily, please! I really truly never meant to say that! I'm sorry!_ _Please, Lily... forgive me."_

_Lily sighed irritably and hugged Severus briefly. "I'll think about it overnight, okay?"_

_Severus gave a small smile and nodded gratefully. "Thank you. Okay." He made the trek back down to the dungeons._

_The next morning, Lily caught him before he went into the Great Hall. "Sev, I've decided to forgive you. But you _**_must _**_stop being around those, those future Death Eaters! I don't want you to become one."_

_Severus replied softly_, _"Not as long as you keep me sane, Lils."_ _He had already taken the Mark, but he swore to himself he would go to Dumbledore and ask to be a spy._

_Lily smiled. "That's sweet, Sev. Best friends again?"_ _She held out her hand. Severus took it, and they shook. Then they pulled each other into a hug before heading to breakfast, lightly chatting about which guy had the best hair, butt, and eyes._

_End Flashback_

Severus smiled slightly at the memory. He shook his head as he thought about the guy he had liked - a 7th year Hufflepuff named Damon Stuffin. They had dated for a bit, secretively since neither wanted to come out about it yet, but Damon had broken it off after Severus refused to have sex with him. He had said he wanted to wait until he was married. Damon and looked at him in disgust and told him they were breaking up. Severus shrugged it off - he didn't want a guy like that anyway. Them Max had come along and... well, he fell hard for the boy. He hoped Max had fallen for him as well.

**A/N: hello hello again! my dog is insane. absolutely insane. i had no idea how much work it was to train one. he still doesn't walk properly on a leash, but whatcha gonna do? if you want to see some pics of him, the link to my devArt where they're posted is now in there, and i has a Tumblr. the link is just below the devArt one.** **the links are at the top. Happy Halloween y'all!** **Contest: what/who am i gonna be for Halloween? put your guess in your review. here's the list:**

**Vampire.**

**Evil Witch.**

**Werewolf.**

**Severus Snape.**

**Hermione Granger.**

**a Mexican.**

**Angel.**


End file.
